


Opiniões

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette pergunta a Adrien qual a opinião dele sobre Ladybug. Ele pergunta a dela sobre Chat Noir.





	Opiniões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opinions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624530) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> Acontece no episódio Riposte.

“Adrien, é verdade que você ajudou Ladybug a derrotar um akuma?” perguntou Marinette, procurando sua força interior de heroína para conseguir falar com o garoto mais lindo que conhecera e, que por acaso, era o melhor amigo do namorado da sua melhor amiga. Ainda era difícil fazer sentenças inteiras na frente de Adrien, mas ela estava ficando melhor nisso. Um pouco.

Ele corou, um fato que ela achou curioso, já que nunca o via assim. Ele era sempre tão composto, nunca demonstrando emoções fortes. Por que essa pergunta o afetara tanto assim? Ela questionou-se.

“Não é bem assim” ele falou baixo. "Ela que me salvou".

_Ah, ele está com vergonha,_  ela concluiu. Fazia sentido, uma pessoa tão boa quanto ele não gostava de receber os créditos por algo que considerava um dever.             

“O que achou dela?” perguntou curiosa. Nunca achou que teria uma oportunidade para perguntar ao seu crush o que ele achava da sua identidade secreta.

“Eu, bem... Ela...” Adrien parecia perdido, pela primeira vez. Marinette ficou preocupada, será que ele não gostava da heroína e estava com medo de falar mal dela? Ela iria ficar tão desapontada se esse fosse caso. Será que não tinha uma chance com Adrien nem como Ladybug?

“Você está falando sério?” Nino interrompeu. Ele parecia se divertir com a expressão do amigo. “Esse daqui é o maior fã de Ladybug que eu já conheci” falou.

Marinette olhou envergonhada para Adrien. Então quer dizer que ele não apenas gostava dela como era um fã? Nunca teria imaginado, ele não era fã de muitas coisas. Era tão estranho a ideia de Adrien como seu fã e não o contrário. Mas ela ficou feliz, sentindo-se estranhamente vitoriosa por dentro. Ela tinha conseguido impressionar Adrien, ainda que como Ladybug.

“Não, eu sou a maior fã de Ladybug” corrigiu Alya, revoltada. “Eu tenho um blog sobre ela, o que Adrien tem?” era um absurdo alguém achar que era mais devotado a Ladybug que ela.

Marinette observou como Adrien sorriu de lado um pouco, como se estivesse pensando em algo engraçado que ninguém mais percebeu.

Já Adrien considerava o fato dele lutar lado a lado com Ladybug um pouco mais importante do que ter um blog sobre ela. Do jeito que ele via, ele conhecia Ladybug um pouco melhor que Alya. Ou que qualquer outra pessoa.

“Uma obsessão doentia por ela” contou Nino. “Cara, eu não acredito que você conseguiu esconder isso das meninas esse tempo todo” falou admirado. “Ele sempre entra no teu blog, Alya, e fica falando admirado sobre Ladybug. Várias vezes eu já vi ele a stalkeando nas redes sociais” disse, nem um pouco triste em revelar os segredos do amigo.

“Nossa, Nino, obrigado” ironizou Adrien. “Mas, bem, é verdade” admitiu. “Eu a acho incrível. O que ela faz por Paris, sem nunca hesitar... Ela é bem corajosa. E inteligente. Quer dizer, parece ser inteligente” ele se corrigiu rapidamente. “Ela deve ser uma pessoa bem interessante de se conhecer” falou.  _Ah, como ele queria a conhecer por debaixo daquela máscara._

Marinette ouviu as palavras encantada.  _Adrien a estava elogiando_  (mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo)! Ele estava dizendo que a achava incrível! E inteligente.

“E você está muito interessado em conhecê-la” acrescentou Nino. “Ele tem uma queda enorme por ela” falou, para eliminar qualquer dúvida restante sobre os sentimentos de Adrien. Alya o lançou um olhar feio, apontando para Marinette. Ele balançou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

Mas Marinette estava longe de ficar triste. Quer dizer que Adrien tinha uma queda por ela? Isso estava melhor de qualquer coisa que ela podia sonhar! Quem sabe, ela podia visitá-lo como Ladybug.  _Dar oi de vez em quando... Fazê-lo a amar para sempre..._ Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Não podia se aproveitar de Adrien assim! Por mais tentador que fosse.

“Ok, eu tenho” falou Adrien, derrotado. “Mas eu não posso evitar, sabe? Ela é tão... maravilhosa” disse, quase suspirando a última palavra.

Nino o olhou curioso. Sabia que o amigo era louco por Ladybug, contudo, não achava que era tanto. Parecia que a paixão platônica dele tinha piorado. Uma pena, pois Nino realmente queria ver Marinette e o amigo juntos um dia – ele tinha passado a adorar a garota e sabia que ela era uma das poucas que iria querer ficar com Adrien por quem ele era, não pela sua fortuna.

Alya encarou Marinette, estranhando as reações da amiga. Achava que ela estaria triste, de coração partido ao ouvir que Adrien tinha uma queda por outra garota e uma que era uma concorrente praticamente imbatível (era muito impossível ser melhor que uma super heroína). Mas Marinette parecia calma e até feliz. Será que ela ainda não tinha processado as palavras de Adrien?

Percebendo o olhar de Alya, Marinette resolveu dizer algo para tirar a atenção de Ladybug e de si. Buscou desesperadamente um assunto para falar até que uma memória antiga voltou a sua mente.

“Mas eu achei que você fosse mais fã do Chat Noir” falou sem pensar, surpreendendo-se até a si mesma. Corou quando viu que todos a olharam e explicou: “É que você já veio me perguntar o que eu achava dele...”

“Eu gosto dele. Ele é bem incrível também, você não acha?” ele perguntou e a encarou seriamente. Assim como da primeira vez que ele a questionou sobre Chat Noir, ela tinha a sensação que a resposta dela era importante. Ela só não entendia o porquê, se ele não era fã do herói, por que se importava?

“Bem, ele é muito corajoso e talentoso” ela falou. “Talvez um pouco metido, mas muito engraçado. Acho que ele tem um bom coração” ela não notou como era fácil falar do Chat Noir; mas tinha conseguido até dizer várias frases sem se enrolar na frente de Adrien. Conversar sobre Chat trazia uma paz estranha para ela.

O Agreste ficou feliz com a resposta dela. Não iria mentir, o fato que Marinette gostava da sua identidade o deixou mais feliz que esperava. Não sabia explicar porque a opinião dela contava tanto, mas era verdade. Ela era uma das melhores pessoas que ele já conhecera e saber que ela gostava dele mesmo quando ele era Chat Noir significava que talvez outras pessoas o fossem aceitá-lo por quem era de verdade. Marinette parecia aceitar totalmente quem ele era. Ele sorriu mais ainda.

Marinette sorriu de volta. Não entendia porque Adrien estava tão alegre assim, porém ela estava muito feliz. Ainda estava um pouco em estado de choque com as opiniões de Adrien sobre ela e o fato de ele estar sorrindo para ela só a deixava mais empolgada. Ele era lindo e estava ainda mais bonito agora.

“Chat Noir é ótimo” concordou Alya. “Mas ainda admiro mais Ladybug” declarou, por fim. Marinette sorriu de leve, pensando em como Chat ficaria ofendido em ser colocado em segundo lugar.

Entretanto, o verdadeiro Chat Noir não se importou. Sua lady era incrível mesmo e não poderia culpar ninguém por a preferir. Quem não ficaria impressionado com ela?

Assim que Nino e Adrien saíram de perto das meninas, Alya aproveitou a oportunidade para interrogar Marinette sobre por que ela não estava triste com o fato de Adrien gostar de outra garota. A Dupain-Cheng inventou rapidamente que preferia que ele gostasse de uma super heroína do que alguma outra menina que ele pudesse ter. Fingiu acreditar que Adrien não tinha chances com Ladybug, o que Alya rapidamente aceitou.

Algumas horas depois, as aulas acabaram e cada um foi para a casa. Adrien e Marinette, no entanto, ainda estavam pensando nos elogios inesperados que tinham recebido.

“Tikki, você ouviu? Adrien tem uma queda por mim!” Marinette falou animada para a amiga. Ambas estavam no seu quarto, relaxando um pouco.

“Isso ótimo, Marinette” disse Tikki, pelo que devia ser a décima vez, mas não se importava. Era tão bom ver como a menina estava feliz. “Talvez se você conseguir agir mais como Ladybug perto dele, ele irá se apaixonar por você” sugeriu.

“É, acho que não vai rolar” falou Marinette e enfiou a cara no travesseiro. Ás vezes, queria ser mais corajosa na sua forma civil.

Adrien estava fingindo fazer o dever de casa, enquanto tentava impedir, sem sucesso, sua mente de repetir as palavras de Marinette sobre Chat. Mas ele foi distraído  pelo som da voz de Plagg, que estava tentando chamar a sua atenção.

“O que foi?” perguntou.

“Por que você está tão interessado na opinião de Marinette sobre Chat Noir?” falou curioso.

Adrien deu de ombros, não muito focado em responder algo que nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta.

“Marinette é minha amiga, a opinião dela é importante para mim” disse simplesmente.

“Para mim, parecia que você estava interessado demais. Você não tem uma queda por ela, tem?” perguntou Plagg, se fazendo de desinteressado. Mas sorriu quando Adrien corou levemente.

“Claro que não!” negou rapidamente.

“Certo, se isso te ajuda a dormir de noite” Plagg replicou.

“Plagg!” falou Adrien indignado. Seu Kwami estava louco.

“Tanto faz, garoto. Tem mais queijo?” perguntou.

Adrien revirou os olhos. Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Não sabia nem por que ouvia o amigo.


End file.
